Perfect
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: When I was 15, I was abandoned by my family. My mother, father, and brother all left me at our, or 'my', house one day and never came back.


When I was 15, I was abandoned by my family. My mother, father, and brother all left me at our, or 'my', house one day and never came back. I couldn't tell anybody though. That's not what the world knows Courtney Stevens to be. I could never let my popularity fall, it's all I have. Literally. I don't know what I'm going to do for college if they ask for my birth certificate, because I have no idea where that is. For all I know my mother could've burned it, and everything else that would remind her of me.

My mother, well, she always hated me. Every day I would come home and she would yell at me for getting a 99 on a paper or not getting the extra credit on a test. Nothing was ever perfect for her. School wise that is. She never really cared what I did in my free time unless she wanted me to study. Then she sat in my room and watched me study, she sat right next to me and stared. I could never get by with anything for school. I always had to be in at least three after school activities or she would lock me out of the house if I weren't home by nine. Hell, she would do that even when I had five activities. She never once told me she loved me, not even when I needed her most. It was always a 'you need to grow up, and become a strong independent woman'. I guess she was referring to the day they left.

Then is my brother, Evan. Evan never really talked to me. He only did when he was around my mother and he still was never nice about it. He always pointed out my flaws. I had one pimple on my face and he made his Facebook status that I had herpes. Yeah, he was really kind. When I had to buy new jeans because I wasn't a 00 any more he told me I was fat and needed to become bulimic to become pretty. And the sad part, I actually considered it for a while. I thought that brothers were supposed to look out for their little sisters, so I thought he was doing what he thought was the right thing. I was way off. One day I walked passed his room and I heard him on the phone with his friend telling him how I was just like putty and he could tell me anything and I would believe it. Until that day, it was true. That day I realized I could never trust him, ever.

But my father, he was the worst. He hit me. All the time, not just when I was little. It continued until the day they left. He even hit me that morning because I didn't rinse out my cereal bowl, I didn't eat cereal that morning. But when I was 14 was hen it was the worst, he raped me. He came into my room locked the door and duck taped my mouth shut. No one could hear me scream, and even if they did, I doubt that they would come and help. They probably asked him to do it. That was the day I leaned never to trust any boy, any one for that matter.

My life was ruined, at home that is. My friends had no idea this was going on. When they asked to come over I told them that we were remodeling our house and we were staying at my grandmas and she's sick. See, acting classes do help you in life mom. If it weren't for my lies, I would have been taken to a home and never adopted. Homes are just as bad as my house, so I didn't see the point.

No one wanted me. Unless you included the repulsive ogre who I proudly call my boyfriend. He knew that my family didn't like me and he always tried to help. But I never let him, afraid that if he knew what really went on in my house he would leave me, then I would have no one. Yes if it weren't for Duncan Harven, I would have gone crazy.

But that was all back when I was 15. Now I'm 24. And my life is perfect. Once my family left I called Duncan and told him every thing that had ever happened to me and he came to my house and took me to live with him. Five years later, it was our wedding day. And it was the most perfect day on the planet. Just one short year later we had our daughter, Jennifer. She is my life and my joy. Not long after that we had our twins, Jami and Jodi. Yes three daughters and a wonderful husband. But it only got better. I became the CEO of a major corporation and we moved out into the country on 10 acres of land. That's when my life became perfect.

**A/N: I wrote this story for every one who is struggling like Courtney was struggling. I wrote this so you would know that things will get better, and that someone will always be there for you. And if you have no body, think of me as your go to person. Just read my stories and think. I only used to write happy, perky stories. But let's face it; the real world is cold and mean. And people need to know what is going on in this world and stop it before it gets any worse.**

** If you have problems like Courtney then there are people you can call who will help you. They care about you, because every one needs, and deserves, to live a happy life. So please if you do struggle tell someone, it will make all the difference.**

** So this is my first one shot and I think it turned out pretty well, please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. Because I'm sorry people need to know what is happening and can't live in their perfect fantasy world where everyone's lives are perfect. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a perfect life when they deserve one. **

**-Soda**


End file.
